


Welcome to the Pride

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Series: Camboy!Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Keith, Implied Public Sex, Librarian Shiro, M/M, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, Webcams, gift for alice cuz she deserves nice things, keith basically thinks he's a porn star, they're both students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Shiro can’t help himself from pulling out his phone any more than he can help the way his dick twitches in pavlovian response to the sight. He knew he recognized the boy’s dark hair and stupidly purple eyes and it’s actually one of the reason’s he hates working Sundays.He has the website pulled up embarrassingly fast thanks to the many times he’s been on it and gets a full screen view of the boy across the library.





	Welcome to the Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebunnyfromthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunnyfromthemoon/gifts).



Even if he’s more than a bit reluctant to be here on a Sunday, Shiro does like his job at the library. It pays decently enough, there’s basically no pressure, and he has a lot of free time to work on homework or browse through NASA’s latest articles. Today was pretty slow —just a few students hurriedly flipping through versions of the same text book, likely cramming for a forgotten test— so Shiro was reading up on a moon called Kerberos and the hypotheses on there being water on its surface.

Well, that’s what he _was_ doing, until he glanced up to greet the student walking through the door. The boy walking in was trying a bit too hard to walk casually as he held his laptop open and tapped random buttons on his keyboard, pretending to type as he passed by the front counter.

Usually, Shiro would be polite and ignore the slightly odd behavior, but today he was openly staring. He watched as the boy moved to one of the tables between two empty rows of computers and set up his laptop, opening the minimized chat screen before squaring himself in view of the webcam. Even from here Shiro can easily recognize the Red Lion logo at the top of the chat and see that messages are flying through the chat faster than the boy can probably read them.

He can’t help himself from pulling out his phone any more than he can help the way his dick twitches in pavlovian response to the sight. He knew he recognized the boy’s dark hair and stupidly purple eyes and it’s actually one of the reason’s he hates working Sundays.

He has the website pulled up embarrassingly fast thanks to the many times he’s been on it and gets a full screen view of the boy across the library. “Holy shit,” is whispered from his lips before he can even register that he’s got his hand running over the top edge of his jeans and has to set down his phone to compose himself.

If he’d been at home, this would have been a near image of this morning; Shiro sprawled on his bed, laptop inches from his face, and a hand down his boxers as he ruts against the bed. This morning, however, instead of the library, the boy had greeted his followers from his bedroom, stripped out of his expensive pajamas, and showed off the new toy he was going to be using for the next nine hours. It was shaped a bit like a lowercase ‘n’ and meant to have one part in his ass and the other part curved around between his legs and was meant to vibrate against his dick. The boy had shrugged and said he’d thought it would be a fun experiment for today.

Honestly, it wasn’t the sexiest thing to watch the boy put it in, but the idea of it was hot, so Shiro didn’t mind the view. After some flirty encouragement and probably fake blushing at said comments, the boy had dressed for the camera, letting the viewer’s pick what he was going to wear using a timed donation poll for his underwear, pants, shirt, and even his boots. (It was voted that he go commando, wear leather leggings (now, that's just cruel, Shiro loves it), a worn-out band t-shirt, and black hi-tops. He agrees it’s a good look.)

Shiro doesn’t have an actual account, so he never gets to interact, but he’s always been fine spending his Sundays jacking off and letting other people send pointless flirty messages and money at the ‘Red Lion.’ But that’s about to change as he types in what’s probably the most unoriginal username and donates fifty dollars above the required fee.

Instantly, the livestream reappears, this time with a chat and donation bar at the bottom and Shiro fumbles for his headphones, plugging them in just in time to hear the Red Lion address him specifically. Despite the death grip the boy has on the table edge and his clenched jaw, he smiles and says, “Seventy-five dollars from… Black Lion,” the boy grins. “Clever boy—” he stutters, mouth falling open as more donations likely pour in and it takes the Red Lion a few minutes to add, “Welcome to the Pride, baby.”

It takes a couple minutes for Shiro to figure out the basics of having an account, but eventually he gets it. Apparently, the boy’s followers call him ‘Red’ which makes sense, every dollar donated equates to two seconds of vibration, if there are multiple donations at once it ups the vibrators intensity. He also learns that for every hundred dollars the b— Red gets, he donates ten of it to various wildlife preservation foundations. (Shiro’s not sure he can use “donation to philanthropist camboy” as a tax write off.)

By the time a student comes over to the counter to ask for help finding a book, Shiro’s donating ten dollars at a time and fully hard under his desk. The boy is pretty, has the kind of blue eyes that are usually Shiro’s type, and the kind of tan skin he wishes he was born with. Shiro smiles awkwardly, removing his headphones and setting his phone face down before asking for the name of the book. He types it into the computer and sees the library has three in stock, but he lies anyway saying that they’re all checked out right now and asks the boy to check back tomorrow morning. He gives the boy further dismissal in the way of putting his headphones back in and unlocking his phone.

It’s a bit maddening to have this kind of power and Shiro feels a bit like a God and a bit like a creep for the fact that he’s watching Red on his phone as well as from across the room. Even from here he can see that the boy is shaking and knows he’s biting his fist to keep quiet. Honestly, it’s a wonder no one has noticed him yet, especially because every once in a while he leans forward, sliding back and forth on the chair then pounds his fist on the desk in frustration.

That’s when Shiro remembers Red had also put on a cock ring, so the frustration is valid. And honestly he does think of himself as a good guy, but he’s only human and he has a very tempting opportunity here. So despite the fact that his cock is straining behind his jeans (which he takes an embarrassing moment to try and adjust), Shiro lowers his donation increments to three dollars, stands up, gathers a few books that he needs to return to their proper shelves and makes his way towards Red’s table.

He donates a few times as he gets closer and from this distance he can hear Red’s moans, so he uses that to his advantage, setting the books down on the table in front of Red’s and puts one book back on the closest shelving unit. He’s lost track of how much money he’s already spent on this stranger, but tells himself he’s only going to do it today, then delete the account so he’s not holding back. Maybe he’ll even claim someone stole his credit card and that he did not spend upwards of three hundred dollars on porn.

Shiro nearly trips when he hears Red whine and, okay, this is his chance, so he spins around, slams his hands on the table, and hisses, “This is a library. Quiet down.”

Red startles and from the way his eyes glaze over and mouth drops open, Shiro is pretty sure that he just came. Satisfaction swells in his chest as he stays leaning on the table, staring at Red. There’s quiet chiming coming from his computer at rapid-fire speed, but Red doesn’t look away from Shiro who offers a slow smirk and sets his phone between them. Red’s eyes follow his hand then glares as he watches Shiro tap on the donate button over and over until he can actually hear the vibrator humming between the boys legs and has him squirming like he’s not in public and being stared at from a stranger three feet away.

Red is out right moaning by the time Shiro stops and then the boy is shutting off his computer and snapping it closed, shoving away from his seat, and literally crawling over the table like some sort of cheesy porn star to grab onto the front go Shiro’s shirt.

“Black?” is all he say and even then it’s breathy and barely audible. Shiro nods and Red is twisting his arms around behind his neck and lifting himself up to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist. “I’m Keith and you’re gonna fuck me, right now.” Shiro doesn’t argue (doesn’t want to), just puts his hands on Keith’s ass for support and carries him towards the back of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [@sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and twitter at [@theeShadyLady](https://twitter.com/theeshadylady).
> 
> i do [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4) commissions! :)


End file.
